Compatibility Test
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: Hiro is not a fan of ballet or most types of dance really. Airi is a ballerina. Hiro is a prodigy. Airi needs to retake the SAT. Hiro can't avoid Airi. Airi isn't sure why
1. Chapter 1

Hiro couldn't believe that Honey had talked him into this. Actually he could. She was very convincing when she wanted to be. He blew a strand of his too long hair out of his face and slumped down into the plushy seat of the San Fansokyo theatre. He had been here once before with Tadashi and Aunt Cass. It was for a robotics lecture about 8 years ago. That had been a worth while reason to visit the stuffy hall, but this however...

The loud voices around him turned into murmurs as the lights went down.

"It's starting Hiro!" Honey squealed beside him. He offered her a smile but inwardly groaned. He couldn't be the only one dreading this could he? His eyes wandered down the row to look at the rest of his friends. Wasabi looked excited as well. Typical. Fred is someone who's down for anything so he moved his gaze over to Gogo. She had her usual 'I don't really care' look on her face but after a few moments of staring she turned to him, popped her gum, and motioned for him to focus on the stage. Hiro flopped back and narrowed his eyes at the heavy curtain in front of him. Suddenly the orchestra started playing, a growing crescendo, until the curtains dramatically pulled away and revealed about 30 girls all dressed in tutus with pink shoes and hair pieces. Hiro was honestly amazed by the ascetics of the display but that still didn't mean that he would enjoy it.

He was right. About 20 minutes in he fell asleep. The music was like a lullaby and his seat was really comfy. When he woke up the lights were on and everyone was clapping.

"W-what? Is it over?" He said hopefully.

"No Hiro. It's intermission. Did you have a nice nap?"

He cringed. Honey stood up to leave and Wasabi followed behind her.

"You snore dude." He said making Hiro blush red from embarrassment. By the end of intermission Hiro had downed two sodas and was determined not to fall asleep. When the curtains opened this time there was not 30 girls, but only one. Her dark hair was slicked back into a bun pulling no attention away from the vibrant red costume she was wearing and the ribbon covered tambourine she had in her hand. The music began and Hiro couldn't take his eyes off of the way that she moved. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop watching her, even when she finished and he was pretty sure that her dimply smile was directed straight at him. His eyes followed her until she was in the wings and for the remaining half of the ballet he looked for her in every dance. It wasn't hard really. She was one of the shorter dancers and her skin was the somewhere between the color of those seashells Aunt Cass has in a jar and the dark amber on his desk. Preoccupied with his little game of spot the dancer, the 2nd half of the show ended faster than he thought. Once it was over Honey dragged them all backstage where they were let in instantly. They were Big Hero 6 after all. The people were buzzing; dancers half dressed in sweats and costumes, props being moved left and right. Props like the huge one that he had to jump out of the way to not get hit by.

"Wow that was..woah!"

The back of his hoodie was snagged and moments later a giant tree was placed where he had been standing.

"Be careful dude." said the voice of his savior. He turned around and his eyes widened. It was the girl who he had been watching during the show. She must move fast because she was already out of her ballet gear and into a pair of sweats and a tanktop. Her hair that had been neatly pulled back was now a lose and wild mess of curls.

"Oh uh, thanks."

"No problem." She said with a dimply smile. She started to move away when Hiro blurted out.

"You were really good!"

She stopped and grinned larger.

"Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He smiled back and he was gonna ask her how old she was when Fred came up beside him.

"There you are. We've been looking all over for..." His eyes drifted over to the ballerina and they widened. "Woah woah woah. Is what I think is goin on here actually going on here? Or am I just thinking it?"

Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey, walked up and the girl gasped.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are Big Hero 6!"

"I'm the flesh." Fred said motioning to himself. "I'm Fred. As you probably already know and this is Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Hiro. Baymax is charging back at su casa."

"I'm Airi. Nice to meet you." A jingling tone came from her pocket and she pulled out her phone. "Oh, that's my dad. Sorry, but I have to go. Nice meeting you."

"You too." The chorused.

The girl ran towards the back entrance of the theatre and left. "Ok, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." GoGo said.

"You read my mind."

"I could eat."

Hiro took one last look at the door before he went to follow his friends. One step and he almost slipped on a folder. He picked it up and inspected it. It was black and had a signature that he couldn't make out in the corner. He opened it wide and saw that it contained college pamphlets in it. One if them was SFIT. After shifting around a couple papers he saw a letter and looked at the address. Airi Tamiko, and the address was down the street from his house.

XOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew it. She totally dropped that just so she could see you again."

The while gang was at the cafe and Fred was hellbent on convincing Hiro that him finding the folder was an act of destiny.

"It's like that princess movie about the girl and the shoe!"

"You mean Cinderella?" Honey Lemon offered. "Oh Hiro that's adorable."

"Guys it's just a folder." Hiro said. "I'll bring it to her tomorrow and then I'll probably never see her again."

"Oh c'mon little man. You're young, she's young, what's the damage in just seeing what happens?" Wasabi said with a shrug.

"What do you want me to do? Ask her out? She doesn't even know me."

"But she knows of you." Fred pointed out. "Baby steps dude, baby steps."

Hiro seriously wanted out of this conversation. On the whole way back he had been itching to ruffle though the pamphlets again, but he felt like that would be to much of an invasion of privacy. So instead he had been thinking about what would happen when he returned it. None of the scenarios in his head went well so he figured reality would be even worse.

"I've got hot wings!" Aunt Cass sang as she came though the kitchen doors. Thankfully once the food arrived the conversation switched. Soon enough all the food was gone and Hiros friends all headed back home.

"See you Monday Hiro."

"Tell us how it went."

"Don't embarrass yourself." GoGo said before closing the door behind them.

"What are they talking about sweetie?"

"Nothing!" Hiro said too quickly. "I mean I uh have to do some...homework. That's right, so I'll be in my room." He edged toward the stairs and smiled before racing to his bedroom. It's not that he didn't want to tell Aunt Cass about Airi, he just didn't want to have the conversation that would follow. He slumped at his desk and spun around in his chair until the black folder caught his eye. Would one more peak really hurt? I mean he already rummaged through enough to find her address.

"Screw morals." He said picking it up and jumping on his bed. He opened up the folder and looked at the contents careful not to move anything out of its order. There were several performing arts schools on the left side where Hiro found the envelope. On the right side there were more technical schools like SFIT. The ones on the left looked like they had been gone through many times while the right was untouched.

"Figures." He said. They probably had nothing in common. He was about to close it when a thought struck his mind. He didn't know why he was doing it, but in a few seconds he found a highlighter and was flipping through the SFIT majors. Near the end he found what he was looking for. The Arts and Theatre school. He marked it and left that page showing when he slid it back in its place. Before he could regret his decision he put the folder back on his desk and got ready for bed. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>The next day Hiro was woken by Baymax.<p>

"Baymax? What are you doing?"

"A routine sleeping schedule is healthy and especially good for adolescents."

"Ok buddy." He sat up rubbing his eyes and looked around his eyes landing on a black folder. He stared at it confused for a while before he remembered.

"Your heart rate has increased. Are you in distress?"

"What? No I just. I have to go somewhere right quick. Can you stay here?"

"Will that regulate your heart rate?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Then I will stay."

Hiro breathed out a sigh of relief. He loved Baymax but the robot tended to announce embarrassing bodily functions at random times. He quickly got dressed and grabbed the folder before racing down stairs.

"Hi Aunt Cass. Bye Aunt Cass."

"Hiro?" The cafés bell jingled as he pushed through the door.

"Ok." He said pulling out the envelope. "18384." He walked down a side street and checked every house number until he found the right one. It was ordinary with flower boxes in the windows and there was a bike out front with purple tassels. Hiro walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. He stood there nervously suddenly thinking about what he would do if her parent answered instead of her.

Soon the door was being unlocked from the inside and Baymax would be freaking out right now from how fast Hiro's heart was beating.

The door swung open and Hiro was pretty sure he flatlined. Airi was standing there with a confused look on her face. She was wearing a crop top with cut off jean shorts and converse. A beanie was keeping her hair in check but it still escaped out the bottom in a curly ring.

"Hiro?" She asked. "What are you doing at my house?"

"I uh..." He had planned this whole thing out in his head while he was getting dressed but he had forgotten everything he was going to say.

"Is that my folder?" She asked pointing to the black object in his hand.

"Oh! Yes. I uh found it yesterday and a letter with your address just...fell out and so I came here to return it as I am doing. Right. Now." He held out the folder and she took it, a smirk on her face.

"Thanks. Sorry for inconveniencing you."

"Oh no. I live down the street. My Aunt owns the cafe on the corner."

"Oh. Cool. Maybe I-"

"Maybe you could stop by sometime?"

She smiled, her dimples showing, and he smiled back.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Great! So I'll...see you around?"

"Yeah. Bye Hiro."

"Bye." He said with a little wave before she closed the door. Airi locked the door back and walked up to her room. She opened her folder to make sure noting else had fallen out and immediately saw the bright green highlighter that had definitely not been there before.

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." She looked through the pages and stopped when she saw Hiro in one of the pictures. "Huh."

She looked at the paper her father had set on her desk. They were having an open house in the next week. "Dad'll get a kick out of this." she said before grabbing her phone. She had gotten 5 new text messages.

**Airi? Are you alive?**

**Girl there's a battle on 5th and Henley tonight.**

**Please tell me you're coming.**

**At least answer.**

She rolled her eyes and opened a message. "Tell 'em to bring their A game tonight."

* * *

><p><strong><em>XOXOXOXO<em>**

**_please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Airi walked down the street her head down and hands in her pockets. A large hoodie covered her head and sweatpants sagged over her high tops. It was a shady part of town and it was better to be inconspicuous. Especially when you're a five foot tall 16 year old girl. She walked briskly down the street not making eye contact with anyone until a hand grabbed on her arm. She gasped, eyes wide, until she saw who it was.

"Jeez Shai you gave me a heart attack!"

The girl laughed hooking her arm with her friend.

"C'mon we're gonna be late."

Shi's pin straight, jet black, hair was pinned up into pigtails on top of her head. They bounced with every step they girls took towards the pounding music in the distance. Shai was already decked out in her camo pants and blue sports bra that somehow matched her shoes. When they were a block away they stopped so that Airi could discard her outer wear.

"How to I look?" She said.

"Fresh as hell."

They fist bumped and made their way into the battle scene. When the two girls walked in people made a pathway so they could get to the front. The battle going on was between a young boy and an woman a couple years older. He was tearing her up with tricks and flips. The lady's style was all right but she seemed frazzled by his spastic movements. Airi studied the way that he moved and whispered her game plan to Shi. The battle was over soon enough and the MC declared the winner.

"B-Boy Wonder wins this round. Seems like the kids are out to play tonight."

"Who wants to face me?" He yelled out into the crowd earning cheers. Shai snorted at his cockiness.

"Woah woah woah. Do my eyes deceive me? It seems like we've got yin and yang in the house!" The MC yelled.

Immediately everyone started going crazy. Airi and Shai kinda had a name for themselves in the street dance world. When they showed up everyone expected a show.

"Take you're pick wonder boy." Shai taunted.

"And seperate the dynamic duo? I would never. Tico!" Another kid came out of the crowd and stood next to his friend.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Airi asked. "Let's dance."

* * *

><p>Hiro and Baymax were flying over San Fransokyo like they did every night when something caught his attention. His favorite song was playing somewhere deep in the ghettos of the city.<p>

"What's going on there?" He asked Baymax.

"There is a large gathering of people."

"Wonder if it's one of those dance battle things." Bot fighting was of course still the number one underground business in the city, but recently random dance battles had started popping up. They were much more noticeable than the bot fighting rings and had to move around more often due to noise complaints, but large amounts of people participated in them.

"Wanna check it out?" He asked the robot. Baymax flew down onto a roof above where the people were gathered. From their perspective they could see right into the center where two guys were dancing. It was pretty impressive Hiro decided. They were doing lots of tricks and flips that made it more interesting than he thought it would be. Soon the boys stopped and backed up as two girl walked to the center. One had two long silky ponytails that fell to her waist. Her pale skin shined in the dim light of the alley as she posed the other girl coming up behind her. She had on a pair of overalls cut to shorts and high top converse. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head and he could see the numerous piercings in the ear facing him there movements were a lot more subtle than the boys but then the beat dropped and they went crazy. They seemed so in control of the whole situation as they flipped and jumped and moved together. The girl with the bun especially did some cool stuff with her crazy flexibility. Something about her seemed awfully familiar. The boys came back again but it seemed like they were doing the same stuff. The girls came back going even harder than the last time teasing the boys. By the end of the second round it was clear who the winner was.

"And the winners are...Yin and Yang! Nice job ladies."

The girls hugged and Hiro smiled. Maybe this dancing stuff wasn't so bad. As long as it wasn't ballet. All of a sudden police sirens were heard and everyone started panicking. Someone must have called because of the noise. Everyone was running trying to get out of there and Hiro's eyes fell on the two girls who had just won. The girl with the pigtails stumbled and the girl in the bun turned around to help her up.

"Oh my god." Hiro said. "Baymax we have to get those two."

He jumped on Baymax and they flew down scaring some people in the process.

"C'mon." Hiro said holding out his hand. The darker skinned girl looked up at him and gasped. "Hiro?"

"Hurry!"

The girls jumped on Baymax and they flew up into the night.

"Hiro how did you-"

"Ok I know it looks bad with me showing up to your house and now this but I swear I'm not like stalking you or anything. I didn't even know that was you until you turned around."

"Um excuse me. Who is this?"

"Oh sorry. Shai this is Hiro. Hiro, Shai."

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Hiro blushed red and Airi's mouth gaped.

"What?"

"No."

"I barely know him."

"We've talked like twice."

Shai eyed them both suspiciously before pursing her lips.

"Riiiiiiiiight."

"Hello. I am Baymax."

"Hello Baymax." Shai said leaning over his face. "Are you hearing the same bullshit I am?"

"Shai!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about her." Airi said. "She's really...blunt."

"Don't worry. She reminds me of my friend."

"Well then Mr. "Not dating my friend" are you just gonna keep yappin' or take me home."

"A lot like my friend actually."

The trio made their way to Shais place that was a little ways away from where Hiro and Airi lived.

"Bye Chica. I'll see you tomorrow." Airi said as Shai got down.

"Whatever girlie." She replied playfully punching her in the arm. "Nice meeting you Baymax. Hiro." Hiro gulped nervously and smiled as the girl skipped up to her door.

"C'mon Baymax." He said. "Let's go."

"Goodbye Shai." Baymax said before taking off. Now that there was only the two of them Hiro scooted over so that Airi could put her hand and foot in the slots. It was quiet for a while and while Airi looked fine, it was killing Hiro. Right when he was about to burst she spoke up.

"This is weird huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, what are the chances that you would be in that part of town at that particular time. Or that you're the one who found my folder and just happened to live right down the street."

"Yeah. Weird."

"I mean. I've never seem you a day in my life and now all of a sudden you're popping up everywhere."

"Uh...my bad?"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. You have been helping me out."

"Well that's what I do. Help people in need. Isn't that right Baymax."

"That is my primary function." The robot replied.

Airi laughed and looked out over the city. Hiro glanced over and looked at her. She looked so different every time he saw her. The newest development being the chain of ear piercings that trailed up her ear. With each encounter she looked farther and farther from the ballerina that he saw in the theatre. Baymax lowered to the ground in front of the cafe.

"Oh no Baymax..."

"It's ok. I can walk from here." She said. "Thanks for the getaway ride." She stared to walk down the sidewalk when she turned.

"I saw the SFIT packet by the way. That was pretty smooth."

"Oh I wasn't trying to-"

"Calm down genius. I'm going to the open house.

"Really? That's great! It's a great school."

"So I hear. So I'll see you then I guess."

"Unless you get into any trouble before then."

"What if I'm always in trouble?"

"Then I think we're gonna get to know each other very well Mrs. Tamiko."

She laughed her dimples showing and shook her head.

"Bye Hiro."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong><em>XOXOXOXOXO<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the open house Hiro and his friends were setting up the robotics display in the Main hall. The various majors at the university all had their stations but robotics, being a main focus, was the largest and in Hiro's opinion the most interesting.

"Hiro is this centered?" Wasabi asked from the ladder above.

"Yeah. Looks great." He said not even looking.

"You didn't even look!"

"I'm kinda busy Wasabi!" He said waving his flash cards in the air. He had to give a speech about their department in front of everyone and he was freaking out.

"Give 'em a break Wasabi." Fred said. "He's nervous that he's gonna mess up in front of his girlfriend."

"Still not my girlfriend."

"Well not with that attitude."

Hiro rolled his eyes and flipped to the beginning of his notes.

"You're gonna do fine Hiro." Honey said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Honey."

She went to sit behind the desk with their information on it and Hiro continued pacing running his speech in his head. He was surprised that over all of the commotion in the room he could hear the front door open. He looked up and saw a cop step through the door. He was a large Japanese man who looked like he could snap Hiro in half. Well at least they would be safe. He was about to turn around when someone stepped in behind the cop. Her curly hair was down brushing her bare shoulders. A red sundress that poofed out at the bottom stood out against her bronzed skin. She looked around the room hands clutching her bag and Hiro quickly scrambled back to his post.

"Guys! Guys! She's here!" He whispered loudly.

"What?" GoGo asked confused. "But the doors aren't supposed to be open until-"

"Her dad is a cop." Hiro said eyes wide.

"Whoa. What else don't you know about this chick?" Fred asked.

"Airi Tamiko." Baymax said. "5 feet. 110 pounds. O positive. Roughly 16 years of age."

"Baymax shhh." Hiro said. "You can't say things like that out loud!"

"She's coming around that corner." The robot said.

"Everyone look natural." Wasabi said. He scrabbled behind the table next to Honey lemon while Fred grabbed his sign and stood in an awkward pose. GoGo rolled her eyes and stood next to her bike. Hiro stood awkwardly in front of their sign smiling a little to wide to be considered normal. Not a moment later Airi came from behind the architecture station cautiously. She looked around and let out a breath of relief. She walked down the row looking at the exhibits with acute interest. It wasn't until she had gotten halfway to their station that Baymax started to shuffle over to her.

"No. Baymax. Come back." The robot looked over at Hiro blinked and continued walking.

"Hello Airi." He said while she was turned. She jumped her heels clicking when she landed on the floor.

"Oh. Baymax you scared me." She said. "How are you?"

"I am functioning at my highest potential. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

She giggled at the robots words.

"I'm great. Thanks."

"I have come to escort you to the robotics exhibit."

"Oh is Hiro there?"

"Yes." Baymax held out his hand and Airi grabbed it. "This way."

Over at the exhibit, the gang was watching the exchange closely.

"Dude, Baymax has more game than I do." Fred said when Airi grabbed his hand. Now walking directly towards them, Airi smiled at the familiar faces. She waved her free hand. "Hi guys."

"Hey Airi!" They all replied.

"This is a pretty cool set up that you guys have going." She said looking at all the inventions. "Did you guys make all of these."

"Most of them." Honey Lemon said. A few are from some other students.

"That's amazing. I could never do something like this." She said eyeing some of the robots. One of them caught her eye. It was Hiro's old bot fighting robot.

"What does this one do?" she asked picking it up.

"That's mine." Hiro said. "It's a um bot fighting robot."

Her eyes widened. "You bot fight?"

"Not anymore. But yeah. I used to."

He pulled the controller out of his pocket and made the robot move out of her ands and back onto the table.

"Woah." She said in awe as it moved around. "This is way cooler than some of the trash stuff my dad has confiscated."

"Confiscated?"

"Yeah. He's a cop and he hates bot fighting." She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "Anyone with that much brains that's wasting it in these circus rings should be arrested for a waste of talent." She said with a deep voice.

"What does he say about your street dancing then." Hiro asked. She shrugged.

"What he doesn't know won't kill 'em."

"Uh speaking of your dad. Is that him?" Wasabi asked. Airi turned and gasped when she saw her father turn around the corner.

"Oh shit. Hide me. Please hide me." She pleaded grabbing Hiro's arm.

"Uh."

"The closet Hiro." Honey Lemon said.

"Oh right!" He lead Airi behind the exhibit to a storage closet and shut the door behind him.

"Oh thank goodness." She said leaning against the wall.

"Why are you running from your dad?"

"Because if he found me he would drag me back over to the biomedical engineering station."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Isn't it obvious. I don't want to be a biomedical engineer. Oh man. I was hoping he wouldn't notice that I'd left."

She was pacing back and forth biting the polish of her nails.

"Well if you didn't want your dad to be over your shoulder the whole time, why did you come?"

"Because...I don't know. I thought it would get him of my back. And guess I just kinda wanted to see you again."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I just made it awkward didn't I."

"No! I mean why do you think that I put that message in you folder. It wasn't a promotional stunt."

"Oh. Well then can I have your number?"

"You want my...yeah of course." She smiled and took out her phone. They exchanged phones and put in their own number before returning them.

"Thanks. Now I don't have to rely on your Airi senses to know when I need saving."

"I don't know. They've been pretty foolproof so far."

"Tell that to my calculus test I took yesterday."

Airi's phone rang and she sighed answering.

"Yes Dad. I'm in the bathroom. Yeah. There was a long line. You go ahead I'll meet you there. Ok. Bye. He says that the presentation starts soon. I have to go."

There was a banging on the door.

"Hiro they're calling you." GoGo's voice said through the wood.

"Coming!" He said. He looked at Airi. "Am I gonna see you after?"

"Probably not. But I'll text you ok."

"Yeah."

The door swung open and GoGo eyed them. "Am I interrupting something." She said with a smirk.

"No. I was just leaving actually. Bye guys! Good luck Hiro!"

She clicked away and GoGo smirked.

"Why do you look so happy?" She said eyeing Hiro.

"Me. I always look happy." He said looking up from his phone. Airi's name was right at the top of his contact list with a little dancer emoji next to it. He hoped she would be able to find his.

Airi scrolled down her contacts to the H's but the only one there was Henry her lab partner. She huffed scrolling until something caught her eye. Under G was a new contact. Genius with the screws and bolts emojis following it. She rolled her eyes smiling and stuffed her phone into her bag.

"Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>XOXOXOXO<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're telling me. That you were in a closet. Alone. With cute little gap tooth boy. And you guys didn't even make out a little."

A pillow flew across the room and hit Shai in the face.

"Oww! What? That was a valid question!" She tossed the pillow aside mumbling. "It's not like you've had any problem with that before."

This time she dodged the pillow.

"Shai that was one time, and I was drunk."

"Which was hilarious by the way."

"How was I supposed to know the punch was spiked?!"

"It was a high school party! Everything is spiked!"

Airi pouted and laid back on the bed. Hiro hadn't texted her yet but it had only been a day. Maybe he was waiting for her to text first. Would that be weird? She did ask for his number though so it's only fair that he text her first. Right?

"Mami you need to calm down. I can feel your stress over here."

"I'm not stressing."

"Ay Dios mio! If he doesn't text you by tonight then text him ok. But for right now we need to get it crackin' on this History project or imma fail for real."

Airi sighed. She was right. She had to get past high school first before she even dreamt of getting into SFIT or any college for that matter.

"Ok so I was thinking, what if instead of a PowerPoint we do like a 3D thing."

* * *

><p>Hiro was gonna bang his head against the wall. He had a big paper due in a week and he hadn't even started it. He was a builder not a writer. He groaned pushing his chair around in circles. This was getting him nowhere. He headed downstairs intending to get some fresh air. Maybe he would he would work on some upgrades in the garage.<p>

"Hiro. How's the research paper going sweetie?" Aunt Cass asked as he was half way through the door.

"Great Aunt Cass. I'm gonna go do some work in the garage. See ya."

"That's my nephew. He's in college!" She told the person that she was serving. Hiro shook his head and walked out into the cool night air. He took two steps on the sidewalk when a voice cried out.

"Look out!" Hiro jumped out of the way, but the biker hit their brakes so hard that they fell over.

"Oww."

There was bike and legs and their jacket had flown up so that it was covering their face.

"Oh jeez are you ok?" He asked grabbing the purple tasseled handle. Wait. "Airi?"

Her struggling legs paused and then relaxed.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said.

Hiro pried the bike from her legs and propped it on the wall.

"C'mon." He said reaching out his hand. The jacket still covered up her face muffling her voice.

"No. That's ok. Just leave me here. It's for the best." He kneeled by her face and pulled her jacket down.

"We need to start meeting under better circumstances."

"Agreed." She allowed him to help her up and brushed herself off.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah. My knees are a little scratched up, but I'll be fine."

"Baymax can fix that up for you." Hiro said.

"Oh you don't have to-."

"C'mon. It is kinda my fault that you fell."

"Well...yeah."

He smiled and grabbed her forearm pulling her inside the cafe.

"This is your aunts café? It's nice."

"Yeah, maybe sometime we could-."

"Hiro you're back so soon." Aunt Cass said noticing him. Her eyes traveled from him to Airi who he was still attached to. "And you brought a girl."

"Airi, Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass, Airi."

"Wow. You are so pretty. She's pretty Hiro."

"Thank you ma'am." She said politely. Hiro tugged on her arm. "You have a lovely café."

"Thank you honey."

"Well now that everyone knows each other she need some first aid so we're just gonna..."

"Oh my. What happened?"

"I fell."

"Right outside?"

"Yup. Clumsy me." She said rocking on her heels.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro begged quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Take her to Baymax. Nice meeting you sweetie."

"You too ma'am."

"Oh call me Aunt Cass."

"Ok! Let's go." Hiro said. They made their way upstairs and into Hiro's room. He bent down and pressed a finger to her knee.

"Oww! What was that for!" Suddenly the box in the corner opened up and Baymax inflated out of it. He waddled over to Airi and held up his hand.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble."

"I scraped my knees."

"Scanning. Scan complete. You have a slight dermal abrasions on your knees. I will administer an antibacterial spray. There might be slight stinging."

Baymax sprayed both her knees. And stood back up.

"You have been a good girl. Have a lollipop." She giggled and took the lollipop out of his hands.

"That you Baymax."

"I can not deactivate until you say. You are satisfied with your care."

"I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax went back over to his box and deflated.

"So that's what he does when he's not saving little girls from being arrested." She said.

"Yep. That's actually what my brother made him for."

"Brother? I didn't know you had one."

"Yeah. He um...there was an accident a couple years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No it's ok. I did. Tadashi wanted to help a lot of people with Baymax. So that's what we do."

"Tadashi like the building at your school?"

"Yeah, it's in his honor."

"He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah, he was."

A silence fell over the room and Airi felt like it was her fault. It was the first time she had seem Hiro frown and she didn't like it.

"Hey there's a party tomorrow night some kids at school are throwing. I wasn't planning on going, but maybe we could go together."

"Like a date?" He asked a blush creeping up his neck.

"Well not exactly. Shai would be there of course and a bunch of other people. But we can call it that if you want."

"Nah. I want our first date to be a real date."

"Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Didn't you technically ask me out first?"

"No genius...I asked you to accompany me...and Shai, to a social event."

"So like a three way date."

"You can't date Shai!"

"Hmm. I guess I just have to date you then." He said smugly.

Airi smiled and laughed bashfully.

"You're too cute for your own good. You know that?" She said still laughing.

"It's a gift and a curse."

She bit her lip and reached over to grab his arm. His felt her lips press against his cheek for a second and she quickly retracted looking down at the floor.

"That's for helping me and everything. It was really sweet."

"No problem." he said his hand drifting up to his face.

"Well I have to go home. My dad's probably wondering where I am. Bye Hiro."

He watched her walk out of his room and panicked.

"Wait! Do you want me to walk you home!"

Her eyes lit up, but then she frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think my dad would appreciate me coming home late with a boy."

"Oh yeah, of course. So then I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'll pick you up at 8." She said smiling. She disappeared into the café and Hiro sighed contentedly. This girl thing didn't seem as hard as he thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>XOXOXOXO<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this too slutty?" Shai asked as she turned in the mirror. Airi peeked out of her bathroom where she was doing her makeup and shrugged.

"Depends what your goals are for tonight boo."

Shai pursed her lips and lifted her arms up.

"Ehh. I'm not gonna worry about it. I'll just wear your cardigan or something. It's kinda cold outside anyway."

Airi rubbed her lips together spreading her tinted lipgloss. It was her favorite flavor and she hoped Hiro would like it. If he even kissed her. Her lips formed into a pout and she grabbed her perfume spraying her wrist and neck.

"Oh, me next." Shai said suddenly next to her. She grabbed the bottle and lifted up her long hair. "What time did you tell Hiro we would meet him?"

"8." She replied pushing up her curls so they looked fresher. She pressed the home button on her phone and it showed that it was 7:50. "We should get going."

She walked back into her room and grabbed her keys.

"Please don't embarrass me." She begged.

"You don't need my help for that mami. You already busted your ass in front of him."

They walked out the front door and made there way to the corner where the cafe was. They walked through the door and Cass was wiping off some tables. The sound of the bell made her turn, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh hi girls! Airi it's nice to see you again. And you must be Shai."

"Yes ma'am." She said smiling.

"Hiro should be coming down in a second." She said. "So what high school do you guys go to?"

"West Bay High." Shai said.

"Oh that's where Hiro went."

"Please tell me you haven't told them anything embarrassing." Hiro said as he walked towards them.

"They just got here. I didn't even have time to whip out the baby pictures."

"Pity." Airi said. "I bet you were a cute baby."

"Oh he was! Wait. I think I have one over by my purse."

"Ok I think it's time to go." He said sliding his hand into Airi's. He laced their fingers together and a stupid smile grew on her face. "Bye Aunt Cass!"

He quickly pulled the teen out of the café, her friend saying bye to Cass before following.

"So am I gonna be third wheeling the whole night?" Shai asked teasing. Hiro blushed realizing that he was still holding Airi's hand.

"Sorry." He said pulling his hand away. Her pretty lips turned into a pout and he quickly grabbed it again. "My bad. I didn't think you wanted to-."

He was cut off when she squeezed his hand smiling at him brightly.

"Relax dude." She said. Hiro took a deep breath and smiled. It was ok. He was just going to a high school party. He had been to college parties. Of course he had never gone with a girl other than GoGo and Honey Lemon, and they were just friends. For some reason, Airi seemed to actually like him. They walked for a while chatting about random things like music and tv shows. Eventually they came up to a house where a few teens were standing around and he could hear music coming from the inside. They walked up the front steps and entered the party. Lights were flashing around and there were giggling girls, scouting guys, and red solo cups everywhere.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Shai said. "You wanna come?" She asked Hiro, her eyebrow raised.

"Uhh, I guess." He looked at Airi who shrugged.

"I don't drink. I'm gonna go try and find some food though."

"Get me some." Shai said heading one way while Airi went another. Hiro watched Airi disappear into the crowd before going after Shai. Soon, he had a weird concoction in his hand. He had had alcohol before but it was never anything other than a little lite beer Fred gave him. This was certainly not light beer. He took a swig and it burned down his throat. A least whatever else was in it made it a little sweet.

"Let's go find your girlfriend." Shai said. He nodded his head and she smirked. They walked out to the living room and saw Airi in the corner talking to a guy leaning up against the wall. She was talking to him animatedly, her hands moving around rapidly, but he was just staring at her, nodding his head and biting his lip. Hiro and Shai pushed their way across the room towards her, but before they reached her the guy pulled her in by her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey!" Hiro called out as she turned her head away. She pushed against the guys chest and he let go confused.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't touch her." Hiro said glowering at the taller boy. Although he had grown his 5'6 couldn't match this guys height.

"Who's this pipsqueak?" He said sizing up Hiro.

"Fuck off Jay." Shai said. The Latina started to roast the boy and Hiro was kinda scared. He noted to never get on Shai's bad side. Airi's placed one hand at the small of his back and tugged on his shirt with the other. He looked down at her and she craned her neck to reach his ear.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"C'mon guys." Shai said grabbing Airi's elbow. She unhooked herself from Hiro and grabbed his hand.

"Let's dance." She said as they entered the next room. Hiro blushed as he realized that everyone in the room was grinding on each other. He watched Shai down her drink and grab a random guy that was just observing in the corner.

"Yeah ok." It seemed like the guys weren't really doing any work so he figured he could handle it. He finished off his drink and she pulled him to the center and then twirled herself under his arm so that her back was facing him. He hesitantly placed his hands on her waist as she moved to the music. It was really warm in the room all of a sudden and he felt strangely giddy. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her so that her butt made contact with his crotch. She danced to the rest of the song and turned around when it was over, Hiro's hands sliding around her waist. She hooked her arms around his neck and grinned big, dimples showing. A giggle escaped her mouth and she cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"You're drunk." She said taking in his flushed cheeks.

"Drunk on you." He said before he could stop it. He might have regretted it but Airi's laughter rang out her head tilting back.

"So you're a romantic drunk and a lightweight."

Hiro didn't know if he should be offended, but the way that she was looking at him made him not want to stop whatever he was doing.

"You're really pretty." He said reaching up to brush her hair back. The golden hairs that curled with the natural dark brown underneath showed and he smirked. A new thing every time.

"Ok genius lets get out of here before you hurt yourself."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him out, tapping Shai and whispering something to her on the way to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked confused.

"I don't know. You want ice cream or something?"

The cool air blew through his hair and he smiled.

"But it's cold."

"Doesn't make it taste any less good."

They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand as other people rushed past them.

"Aunt Cass thinks that I'm weird for craving ice cream when it's cold." He said.

"My dad thinks I'm weird for craving hot chocolate when it's hot."

"I guess were just weirdos together."

"Better then being weirdos apart."

The ice cream place was barren except for the guy behind the stand reading a magazine.

"Can I have a double scoop chocolate fudge brownie?" Airi said. The guy looked up and sighed before making her cup.

"I'll just have vanilla with gummy bears." Hiro said. He took out his wallet and Airi grabbed his hand.

"You don't have too-."

"Bot fighter remember? I got this."

He paid for the ice cream and they started to walk back towards there homes.

"That's a lot of chocolate." Hiro said.

"At least it doesn't have gummy bears."

"You don't like gummy bears?"

"No, I do. I just don't like them in my ice cream. To chewy. But you can never go wrong with chocolate."

Hiro stopped walking and Airi turned confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You know when we were at the party and I said you were pretty?"

She smiled and looked down bashfully.

"Yeah."

"I didn't say it because of the alcohol. You are really pretty Airi."

"Thanks Hiro. You're pretty cute too."

"Thanks for noticing." He said grinning. Airi laughed covering her face with her free hand and Hiro pulled her closer.

"Hey! Watch the ice cream." She teased holding it up in the air.

"Can I have some?"

"No." She said shoving a spoonful in her mouth. She smiled at him but her face quickly changed when his lips pressed against hers. She gasped and his tongue found it's way inside her mouth. Airi grabbed his hair with her free hand and kissed him back before they pulled apart.

"You're right." He said panting. "Chocolate is good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bow Chicka bow wow<em>**

**_Please Review!_**

**_XOXOXOXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

Airi and Hiro kissed several more times before they got to her house. There, they shared one last goodbye kiss.

before Airi finally opened her door.

"Bye Hiro." She said halfway in.

"Bye. I had fun."

"I hope so." She said with a smirk. Hiro blushed red and she chuckled closing the door.

"Wait!"

The door opened wide and Hiro rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So does this mean we're like...dating?"

"Well I don't know." She said leaning on the doorframe. "I mean you did kiss me first."

"And you kissed back."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't kiss back?"

Grins grew on both their faces and Hiro leaned in to kiss her again.

When he got back home Cass was watching tv with moochie.

"How was the party Hiro?" She asked turning around.

"Oh th-the party. It was...great!"

His aunt narrowed her eyes at him as he shifted closer and closer to his room. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Oh my! Did you kiss her?"

Hiro's face went red as a tomato.

"Uh..y-yeah. But it's not a big deal though."

"Is she your girlfriend now." Cass taunted. Hiro's answer came with the deepening of his blush and Cass squealed.

"I'm going to bed now!" Hiro announced before booking it to his room he closed the door behind him and flopped on his bed. He could never bring Airi home ever again. His phone buzzed and he picked it up looking at the screen.

Airi: I'm gonna be gone this weekend for dance but I'm still waiting for our date :)

Hiro: try to not forget about me :(

Airi: I would never. Changed your name in my phone by the way. Now it's MY genius

Hiro: what should I change your's to?

Hiro: wait I got it. Bae-llerina.

Airi: ...I love it. Mine sucks :( I'm changing it

Hiro: no I like it. It's cute. Just like you

Airi: fine. I have to go to sleep

Hiro: are you mad?

Airi: no I just have to wake up at 5 tomorrow and it's already midnight :/

Hiro: oh ok. Goodnight :)

Airi: night genius 3

Hiro changed Airi's contact name and put his phone away. He got ready for bed and fell asleep trying to figure out what kind of date he should take her on.

Saturday, the gang were all at Fred's having a movie night. It was a sci-fi marathon because it was Hiro's turn to choose and that was his favorite.

"What do girls even like to do?" He asked honey lemon as space ships crashed together on screen.

"Well it depends on the girl Hiro. But were really not that complicated. Just take her somewhere fun. It doesn't have to be over the top." Hiro sunk back on the couch and watched as the villain in the movie began monologuing.

"This is why the bad guys never win." Fred said stuffing popcorn into his mouth. Hiro's phone buzzed in his pocket and everyone turned and looked at him. All of the people he really talked to were right here so who was texting him? He pulled his phone out hoping it wasn't Cass and smiled when Bae-llerina flashed on the screen.

"Awww. That's so cute." Honey Lemon said looking over his shoulder. Wasabi was on his other side and even though he was trying to be polite and no look, he still was sneaking peeks as he opened the text.

It was a picture message of her next to a trophy almost as tall as her. Her dimples were deep as she smiled, beautiful as ever. The text under the picture said, "I got 1st place!."

Hiro: that's great! Wish I could've seen you

He sent the text and Fred hummed.

"Personally I would have gone with a smily face, but that's your call."

"I think I can text my girlfriend by myself guys." He said realizing he was surrounded. They all said different variation of 'of course' and 'my bad'. Before going back to their places. His phone buzzed again and although their eyes shifted over they didn't make a move to see the screen. He sighed and opened the text.

Bae-llerina: I could always give you a private show :)

His face flushed and the room started to get really warm when another text quickly came after that.

Bae-llerina: oh shit that sounded sexual AF i didn't mean it like that oh god

He chuckled as he imagined her covering her face in embarrassment even though he wasn't there.

Hiro: it's ok lol

Bae-llerina: oh my I sounded like such a slut I'm not a slut I swear

Hiro: even if you were I'm pretty sure I would still like you a lot

Bae-llerina: wow #relationshipgoals I like you a lot too

Hiro: maybe I like you a lot can be our always

Bae-llerina: :'D your gonna make me cry

Hiro: I have that effect on people

Bae-llerina: wow smart and cocky

Hiro: what can I say. I'm a man of all trades

Bae-llerina: cute but I gtg we start early tomorrow.

Hiro: night bae-llerina 3 update me

Bae-llerina: sure thang. night genius 3

Hiro put his phone back in his pocket with a smile.

"Aww look. He's blushing." Teased GoGo. That made him blush even harder and his friends laughed.

The next day Hiro woke up at noon and was greeted by a couple pictures Airi had sent him from that morning. These had other people in the picture who were wearing the same thing as her. The last text that she sent said that she was gonna be home that afternoon and asked if she could come over.

Hiro: yeah of course!

Bae-llerina: great! I can't wait to see you

Hiro: I can't wait to kiss you

Bae-llerina: is that all you want me for? My kissing skills

Hiro: no. You're kinda the only person I've ever kissed. For all I know you could suck

Bae-llerina: really? But you're so cute

Hiro: I don't have many friends my age. Not a lot of college students want to be a 16 year olds girlfriend

Bae-llerina: you're not missin out. kids our age are annoying. I've never had a boyfriend until now for that exact reason

Hiro: you've got to be kidding

Bae-llerina: nope you're the first

Hiro: I feel special now

Bae-llerina: good cause you are

Hiro: so are you

Bae-llerina: not like you though. You're so smart and nice and cute and amazing I'm just regular

Hiro: no you're not I could never do the things that you do. You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met Airi.

Bae-llerina: but you don't even know that much about me

Hiro: then let's play a game. 20 questions each. I'll go first. What's your favorite song?

Bae-llerina: you can't ask a dancer what their favorite song is. That's like asking a parent whose their favorite child!

Hiro: pick one!

Bae-llerina: fine. Well right now listening to Uptown Funk and it's pretty cool. Not my favorite because I do not have one but I like it a lot. Ok so what's your favorite food?

Hiro: gummy worms

Bae-llerina: not a food but ok

Hiro: what's your middle name?

Bae-llerina: Magdalene

Hiro: wow that's really pretty.

Bae-llerina: thanks :) what's yours?

Hiro: you can't ask the same question as me

Bae-llerina: you can't add rules now it's too late

They texted back and forth until they both ran out of questions and they knew weird stuff about each other like how Airi doesn't like the word moist or how Hiro sleeps with his socks on. It was three when Airi said that she had finally gotten home.

Bae-llerina: be there in 10 ;)

Hiro quickly went downstairs to the cafe and Cass whistled as he came downstairs.

"Look who's up. I didn't think that you would be down until your shift."

"Airi's coming over." He said happily not trying to hide his excitement.

"Oh that's great honey. When is she coming?"

"Right now." He said as the door opened. The chime jingled and Airi stepped through. She was wearing black leggings and boots under large sweater that went past her fingers and almost reached her knees. It was adorable. Her curls swished side to side as she looked around the room for him. When their eyes meet a smile spread across her face. She waved shyly biting her lip. Hiro could feel his face heating up but he couldn't move until Cass bumped his shoulder.

"Are you just gonna stare at her all day? Go over there!"

He stumbled foreward and rubbed his shoulder looking back at Cass who just smiled turning back to a costumer. Rolling his eyes he made his way over to Airi who had her hands clasped behind her back and was rocking on her heels.

"Sup Genius." She said.

"Hey." He replied opening up his arms to hug her. He let go and slid his hands down to hers.

"C'mon."

He pulled her out of the cafe and around to the garage.

"Where are you taking me?" She said shifting her fingers so that they laced with Hiro's.

"My lab."

He let the garage up and she gasped when she saw all of the stuff inside.

"Oh my gosh! What is this? What is that? What does this do?"

Hiro brightened at her excitement and immediately began explaining the tech. When he was in the middle of showing how the computer could turn pictures into solid objects Airi kissed him on the cheek. He paused and touched his cheek lightly.

"What was that for?" He said smirking.

"You're cute when your smart." She said smiling. "Which..." She said with an eye roll. "Happens to be all the time."

"Lucky me."

Hiro who was sitting on his chair, spun around and grabbed her waist. She giggled as she was pulled into his lap, her arms resting around his neck.

"Kiss me?" He asked using his puppy dog eyes. She quirked an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't on principle just because your using that face."

His face turned into one of shock and she laughed out loud before kissing him.

"You're lucky I like you a lot." She said.

"I like you a lot too."

Please Review!

XOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

That week Hiro and Airi didn't see each other at all. He forgot that she was still in high school and had to be there until 3 every day. He also learned that she had dance almost every day of the week. They texted daily, but he just really wanted to see her. Friday finally came and Airi was supposed to come over to watch movies with him. Shai was gonna come to but she bailed last second and Hiro couldn't say that he was disappointed. It wasn't that he didn't like Shai. He just wanted to be alone with Airi. He set out a bunch of movies he hoped she would like and was making popcorn when she popped up behinds him.

"Hey Genius!" She said practically jumping on his back. Hiro jerked in shock and knocked his knee into the cabinet.

"Oww." He said hissing in pain.

"Ha oops." Airi said letting him go. He turned and looked at the girl who was trying not to smile with a gleam in her eye.

"Somehow I don't think you are." He said. She tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"I'm sorry. Is the poor baby ok?" She said cupping his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her already puckered lips.

"You're ridiculous."

The microwave beeped and Hiro pulled her hands down from his face and turned her around.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and pick out a movie."

"Wow. Pushy much?"

He turned, pulled the popcorn out and put it in a bowl. When he got to the couch Airi had separated the movies into two stacks. The ones in her hand and the ones that were pushed back on the table.

"You don't like these kinds of movies?" He asked picking up the notebook. He was sure that all girls liked the notebook.

"They've never really been my thing. I don't know. I was probably just bitter about being single."

Hiro laughed and sat on the couch next to her. Her brow furrowed as she put movies down one by one until the last one was left.

"Let's watch this." she said shoving Startrek with Chris Pine into his face. He smiled when he realized that she had somehow picked his favorite out of all of them.

"Stop looking at me like that and put it in." she said tossing a kernel at his face. He threw a pillow at her and went over to the DVD player. The movie started and Airi had snuggled herself under Hiro's arm with the popcorn bowl in her lap. He reached over to get some and she pulled the bowl away from his hand.

"Oh...sorry." She said offering the bowl to him. "It's a reflex from hanging out with Shai."

Hiro put a handful of popcorn into his mouth and turned back to the movie.

"S'ok."

They sat in silence both fully engrossed in the movie. Airi's legs were folded up, one up to her chest and the other laying across Hiro's thigh. The popcorn tittered on her knee as she alternated between feeding herself and blindly shoving it into Hiro's face. He opened his mouth trying to catch as many as he could and ignoring her smirk as kernels fell into his lap. Once the popcorn was gone, Airi's focus began to dwindle and she was soon twirling her fingers through his black locks and running her hand through the mess that was his hair. He didn't say anything mostly because it felt really good and he didn't want her to stop but when her finger stared tracing the shell of his ear he moved away turning to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked rubbing his ear.

"You should get them pierced." She said going in to grab his earlobe. Hiro watched her brow furrow as she looked at his face never meeting his eyes. Her hand drifted over his cheek and up to his brow.

"And here."

She nodded in approval before her eyes flickered down to his.

"What do you say genius?" She said pushing his hair back. "Shai could do it for you."

"I don't think that Shai's certified." He said looking at the trail of piercings up her ear. He had a growing suspicion that those were the Latinas handy work.

"What? The bot fighter slash superhero is scared of a little home piercing?"

Hiro pouted and Airi's face mirrored his.

"Sorry. You don't have to get it if you don't want to. It would be really hot though." She mumbled the last part and sat back now practically on top of him because of their conversation. They watched the rest of the movie making small comments.

"Poor red shirts."

"I know. Finished before they've even begun."

"His accent is so cute."

"I'm right here."

"Yeah, but you don't have an accent."

They relaxed into each other, Airi's comfortable warmth was seeping through his thin t-shirt. He looked over at her while she was intensely watching the final battle in wonder. How was this girl who he had only known for a month affecting him so much. He was genuinely considering piercing his ears just because she would think it was cool.

"Why would they do that?" She said.

"What?" Hiro asked confused. In the movie the enterprise was shooting mercilessly at the enemy ship that was being pulled into a black hole.

"Why would they stay and shoot when they've already won? I mean, obviously they're not going to get away so why stay and risk being pulled in with them."

"True. It would make more sense to leave. Maybe they just wanted to make sure."

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"That's not a very good battle strategy."

"What do you know about battle strategy?"

The question came out with more bite than Hiro intended but Airi replied with just as much snark.

"Enough to know you should quit while you're ahead Mr. Superhero. Maybe you could learn some things from me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Totally. I could join your team. Big Hero 7."

Hiro laughed and was surprised when Airi scowled at him sitting up. His side instantly felt cold as she pulled away.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You don't think I could handle it?"

The question was posed seriously her large eyes narrowing into slits. The look on her face could rival GoGo's and Hiro was genuinely frightened.

"N-no. It's not that. I was just..."

"I'm not just some dainty ballerina. I can handle myself."

She was really worked up now. Hiro was scared that anything he did would anger her further. She frowned and turned away, irritation still etched on her features. Hiro took a deep breath before grabbing her hand. She tried to pull away but he just held on tighter.

"I never said you couldn't."

She stopped struggling and froze before relaxing her arm allowing it to fall onto the couch.

"I know. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"You don't have to apologize."

Hiro watched as the corner of her mouth pulled up slightly. Her hand twisted so that their fingers were lined up and then laced together. Hiro looked down at their intertwined hands and watched as her thumb rubbed across the back of his hand. The end credits music was playing in the back ground and he was pretty sure he was sitting on a couple of popcorn kernels. He looked at Airi who was still looking at their hands like she was trying to solve something. He leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek that caused her cheeks to lift up in a smile.

"Aunt Cass made some brownies yesterday." He said. "They're for the cafe but I don't think she'll miss them too much."

Her lips pursed a smile threatening to break out at any moment.

"You've been holding out on me Hamada."

She turned to face him, her brown eyes sparkling. His stomach flipped and he stood up pulling her with him. They walked downstairs hand in hand to the cafe where aunt Cass was cleaning up. The older lady stopped sweeping and smiled at them. Airi watched as her eyes flickered down to their hands and then to Hiro. She looked over at the boy who looked a little flustered, his cheeks red, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Hey Aunt Cass." He said. His free hand went to rub the back of his neck and he looked at her sheepishly. "Got any brownies left."

Cass smirked at Hiro and chuckled.

"I guess. But only because your girlfriend here is so sweet."

He looked at Airi with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I stopped by here on Wednesday before dance."

"You were in a class so we just had some girl talk and she helped me clean up this huge spill in the kitchen." Cass explained as she went to get the brownies. "Sprinkles and coffee everywhere."

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. I thought it would be weird I guess. 'Hey I know we've been dating for like a week but I showed up at your house but you weren't there. Catch ya later!'"

Hiro laughed at the funny voice and facial expressions she used. But he had to admit, when you put it that way it did seem kinda weird, though he had no doubt in his mind that he would have been nothing short of disappointed if she had texted him that she had come over and he hadn't been there.

"How about this. Text me next time and I'll make sure I'm here."

She looked at him with soft eyes and his stomach started doing flips again. They sat at a table by the window watching people go by while Airi ate her brownie, and most of Hiro's. He watched her snort from laughing so hard at one of his jokes and he realized that he really did like her. A lot.

XOXOXOXO

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
